Mistletoe
by agent-to-the-rescue
Summary: A tale of love and allergies. A Zemyx fanfic. Written for Xmas!


**A/N: This is a quick one shot that I wrote for Christmas. ****I'll admit, it's not my best work, but I hope everyone likes it, Merry Xmas! Also, it's a little too early, but whatever, lol.**

**Mistletoe**

Demyx watched as the other organization members began to decorate the castle with Christmas lights, tinsel, and pine trees covered in ball balls and candy canes. He was eager to join them, as Christmas was his favorite holiday, but he was a man on a mission. The mission? To successfully acquire a kiss from the man he secretly loved, Zexion.

This was why he was standing in front of the archway that led from the bedrooms to one of the many halls in the castle. He was waiting for Zexion to wake up and make his way to the castle's library like he usually did every afternoon. Demyx danced on his feet impatiently, and looked up at the mistletoe hanging at the top of the archway, stuck with blutac. He checked to make sure it would not fall anytime soon. After all, he did not want it falling and hitting Zexion. The blond had heard rumors that the shorter nobody was actually allergic to mistletoe, and suffered a reaction if it touched his skin. Demyx knew he was taking a chance. But he was sure his plan would not fail.

Demyx heard number six's door open. He made himself flat against the wall next to the archway. Zexion walked through, book in hand, and jumped when Demyx leapt out in front of him. The blond grinned from ear to ear. _This is it,_ he thought.

"Guess what!" Demyx asked.

Zexion put one hand on his waist, the other still holding his book. He didn't have time for Demyx's games this early in the afternoon. "What?" he replied.

Still grinning, Demyx answered, "You're standing under mistletoe. And so am I. Which means you and I have to kiss."

Zexion stood there for a moment, eyes wide. He looked up. Demyx was right, he was standing under mistletoe. This was bad. If that fell on him, he was sure to have a reaction. But he would just have to chance it. After all, he gets a kiss from the one he had fallen for.

"Hello? Zexion? You home?" Demyx waved a hand in front of Zexions face.

Zexion snapped back to reality. "Fine, just make it quick."

Demyx leaned in, ready to plant a kiss on Zexion's lips. He was inches away when Zexion pulled back. Demyx opened his eyes, confused. Zexion was staring at the ground horrified. The mistletoe had fallen on the ground, and touched Zexion's skin on the way down. Zexion glared at Demyx.

"Now you've done it!" He sneezed once, twice, thrice. "I'm going back to bed." He muttered angrily.

Demyx felt guilty. He did not mean for the mistletoe to fall. All he wanted was an innocent kiss. But he had stuffed up big time.

"Let me make it up to you." He called out to Zexion, who was walking back to his bedroom, scratching his face and arms which were beginning to form red bumps. "I'll, you know, make you food and stuff."

Despite how he was feeling, Zexion inwardly leapt at the chance to spend some time with Demyx. He sighed, "Okay. But don't mess up."

Demyx saluted, "Yes sir!" And then ran off to the kitchen to prepare Zexion some warm tomato soup.

After a couple of burns and a small fire, Demyx returned to Zexion's room with a small bowl of blood red soup. Zexion was lying in bed with his back to the door, reading a different thick novel to the one he had been carrying earlier.

"I brought you some soup." Demyx smiled as he entered the room.

Zexion rolled over and sat up. He smoothed out the blanket that was across his lap. Demyx placed the tray on Zexion's lap and passed him a soup spoon.

"Thank you," Zexion replied before sipping the hot liquid carefully.

"Zexion," Demyx began, "I'm really sorry about today. I didn't mean to… I just wanted…to… kiss you."

Zexion started to choke on the soup. "Why?" he managed to splutter.

_Did he say what I though he said?_ The bluenette thought. _Or was I only hearing what I wanted to hear. _

Demyx, who was still standing by Zexion's bed, rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. He knew he should have kept quiet. But what's done is done. He might as well be honest and give Zexion an answer.

"I," he gulped, "love y-you."

Silence engulfed the room. Zexion was too shocked to say anything. _Okay_, he said to himself, _I really must be hearing things._

"Oh god, I knew I shouldn't have said anything. I'll leave now. You don't have to talk to me ever again." Demyx got up to leave. Something tugged at the back of Demyx's black coat. He looked around, and noticed that Zexion had grasped his coat.

"Please stay." Zexion begged. He tugged once more and Demyx took a few steps backwards, sitting on the edge of the bed. Zexion wrapped his arms around the sitarists' waist holding him close. "I love you too. I always have. Ever since you first joined the organization." He confessed, mildly embarrassed.

Demyx smiled, he had dreamt of this moment for ages. He kicked off his shoes and twisted around so he could cuddle the shorter nobody. Stroking the blunette's hair, he kissed the top of his head lovingly. Zexion scratched his cheek, the allergic reaction getting better, and then nuzzled Demyx's chest.

The pair remained like that for a while, eventually drifting off to sleep.


End file.
